The experience that a user has when preparing a first use of a new product is the user's out-of-box experience (OOBE). Traditionally, computer equipment and systems were difficult to configure for first use. Technical operations were often required, including correct input of data parameter values into particular forms, or to provide selections for technical configuration options, in order to set up user accounts and profiles, system passwords, networking, user preferences and privacy controls. Further, the input interfaces available for configuration often reside within device control panels or other settings interfaces that are intimidating to users who do not have prior technical knowledge. A user manual or a README file were typically tools provided to guide a user to prepare the product or device for first use.
Approaches for improving OOBE for computing devices or equipment include using guided setups that are launched when a new device is powered-up by a user for the first time. Guided setups include using setup assistants or wizards that provide a user with an ordered path to input the required information and perform the required selections. Using such setup assistants or wizards, the device linearly navigates the user through a series of interfaces which prompt the user for the required information, and may provide instructions for selecting available configuration options. It is desirable to provide an OOBE that further improves on the basic setup for a device.